1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a colored curable composition suitable for making a color filter for a solid-state image pickup device such as a CCD or CMOS, a color filter obtained using the colored curable composition, and a method for producing the color filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Color filters are essential components of solid-state image pickup devices. As a composition for a color filter, a negative type curable composition including a pigment dispersion liquid, an alkali soluble resin, a photopolymerizable monomer, and a photopolymerization initiator has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2-199403). In recent years, color filters for solid-state image pickup devices are required to provide higher image quality, and to form fine patterns while containing a high concentration of coloring agents. Use of dyes in place of pigments as coloring agents has been proposed (see JP-A No. 2006-317893), but dyes have problems with respect to fastness. Therefore, at present, pigments are mainly used as the coloring agents.
It is known that a polyhalogenated zinc phthalocyanine having high chroma is used as a green coloring agent suitable for a solid-state image pickup device (see JP-A Nos. 2007-284592 and 2007-320986). However, it has been found that when a green pattern is formed using the polyhalogenated zinc phthalocyanine, and red and blue patterns are further formed, needle crystals occur in the green pattern.